threescompanyrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
Barbaros
"I am War! I am Power! I am Barbaros, the rightful god of all Orcs, and through this commander, I shall become god of all Revenessence!" - Barbaros speaking through his avatar Barbaros '''( also known as the '''Big High War God, Orckin God and Sky Goblin by the goblins, although Barbaros is not actually a goblin, but a different currently unknown race of 'goblin-like' humanoid) is a god of war and the deity of many of Nimth's less intelligent races such as goblins, ogres, and Orcs, although orcs and some ogres at least know his name (according to the High Priest of Goblins). Until recently, Barbaros was almost completely forgotten by the humans of Nimth due to his disappearance after the God Wars . Barbaros is very powerful, known for defeating many large armies by himself. 'Barbaros and the God wars' Barbaros '''was one of the most active fighters in the '''Third Age '''battles, also known as the '''God Wars. It would seem Barbaros ''' Arrived during the wars, and according to goblin religion, he attempted to recruit many of the world's races to fight for him. The dwarves, demons, elves, Ivantese, and humans all refused, as they were already fighting for other gods such as '''Remidi, Remora, Serinity, Zistari 'and many other gods who arrived to fight. Eventually, '''Barbaros m'anaged to recruit a number of followers, mainly consisting of many different unintelligent, and war-like, races. During the God Wars, '''Barbaros deemed to fight for the mere sake of battle. His allegiance was ever-shifting, his sole desire to revel in the bloodshed that threatened to destroy the world. While at times he fought alone, he is known to have entered alliances with Remidi '''and '''Remora. This was merely so that he could win certain battles and, once these were over, he quickly turned upon them. The Wasteland '''was one of the main sites where armies of '''Barbaros battled, adding to the chaos and confusion of Remora '''and '''Zistari's '''forces, who were destroying the remnants of '''Daraken's '''empire there. When the '''God Wars came to an end and the Edicts of Nex were put in place, Barbaros 'left Gielinor, although he still has a small but ever-growing group of followers. Some goblins say he left for new plans; others say he left because he was scared and could not make some of his followers fight. 'The Tablet Of War in Orcish religion, it is believed that Barbaros will one day send the "Chosen Commander" to Nimth, who will then lead the Orcs to victory over the rest of the world . The Draggen Khaan goblins believe that one of their kind is supposed to be the Commander. Although many Goblin tribes and orcs Don't pay much attention to them due to the fact that They're very delurious. The Orcs and Goblins are also expected to follow a series of commandments that detail Barbaros' demands,. The commands were given at a battle with goblins. They fought the 'Beardy-Short-People', (Dwarves), here, as well as the evils of the 'God of Dark Flame' (Zistari). The commandments were etched on a Giant tablet in the Center of the Goblin's Warcamp They are, as follows: *Not to run from battle. Cowards must die! *Not to show mercy. Merciful must die! *Not to doubt Big High War God. Doubters must die! *Not to make own plans. Thinkers must die!" Whether or not these exact commandments are followed by Barbaros' other followers is unknown, although they likely follow similar rules. Barosian religion puts great value on war, strength, and subservience to Barbaros. 'Followers' *Goblins *Hobgoblin *Orcs *Cyclopes *Colossi *Trolls *Gargoyles (Some, But not all) *Ogres **Mogres **Jogres **Zogres **Ourgs Barbaros '''has one of the greatest amount of followers in all of '''Nimth. Most of his followers are depicted as ugly and bad-tempered beings with low intelligence. It is mainly their stupidity, dispersed numbers, and disorganisation which prevented them from causing serious problems for the rest of the world. It is notable that Barbaros '''actually bred a few of his followers for specific purposes. For example, he bred a special breed of ogres for jungle survival, now known as '''Jogres. He also bred Mogres, ogres adapted to surviving underwater. Prior to recruiting the goblins, he attempted to recruit the dwarves and demons, but was unsuccessful. 'Domains and Bonuses' Barbaros falls under the Domains of *'War' *'Destruction' *'Chaos' Those following Barbaros recieve The Great Fortitude bonus for free. Favored Weapon: Warhammer Alignment: Chaotic Neutral Home Plane: Yu'Buisk ( Yaitopia ) Symbol: The Goblin Word for 'War' Favored Animal: Bull Book: The Tablet of War Category:Articles